A world on fire (Original Story)(Chap 1 Updated)
by Vault82Girl
Summary: The date is October 23rd, 2077. The bombs have just fallen, Freya is pulled into a crowd of people going towards what some might call, salvation. Vault 42, a vault that was filled with ten single men and ten single women. After four days of being locked away, they are told the world is uninhabitable, they are then forced into marriage and told to repopulate. Will they repopulate?
1. Chapter one: Good-bye

It had been the thought on everyone's mind. When would it happen? Would I live long enough to see the day?

Many of the richer folk never had it cross their mind, they were prepared for the future. They lived their life carefree, as if nothing was wrong, as if there was nothing ahead of them. The constant fear always stuck to those who had family in the services. Would this be their last tour? Is this the last time seeing their newborn baby? Many things were difficult in 2077, but no one was truly prepared for the final war; The Great War...

 _Thursday._

 _October 21st, 2077_

Being rich was a luxury back then, but not being able to afford gas or television was the life of young Freya. A journalist working with one of the most esteemed magazine companies of her time. Sure she was lucky, but it barely paid the bills like they had promised her. Many days were spent behind a cover on how to be a great housewife or seven moves that make him yours. Nothing that was truly worth the time of readers, or her for that matter.

The bustling office was home to her, she was here more than her own home that is. Many people were talking about the Halloween party at Anita's house. Party of the century, they named it. Hardly… It just people getting drunk, hooking up and regretting it Monday. Freya usually stayed away from social events, she had one friend in the office, and while she may have been immature, she was married, had a kid on the way, and a world class husband who served in the military, which was more than Freya could say about herself.

Freya looked up from her terminal catching the occasional groping of her fellow office mates, and dirty whispers from the office pervert. It was a typical day for her. At seven O'Clock, everyone arrived, ready to do their job, by lunchtime it was ' _Lolligag until the boss catches us, and make some shitty excuse as to why I was away from my desk because Barbara had some juicy intel about the latest makeup trend and I just had to know it._ ' The time was now twelve.

"Freya!" A voice called out pulling the young blonde's chair back without warning, causing her to flinch and reach for the nearest thing to steady herself once more.

"Jules... I told you to stop doing that." Freya growled placing her hand over her chest to feel her own rapid heartbeat. This was something that happened often, true. But Julie had stopped doing it a few weeks before when she had gotten a lead on one of America's top singers, something about drug abuse and the dangers or something like that. This, however, was the first time she had heard from Julie in quite a few weeks.

"I know, but we haven't spoken in over a week, and I wanted to surprise you." She took a deep breath, the two were as different as fire and ice.

Julie was a vibrant, fiery girl, always looking for the gold at the end of the rainbow, while Freya was a silent sheet of ice focused and cold. She normally believed that you couldn't find fortune, you had to work for it.

"How did that interview go anyway?" Freya mused with a smile.

"It went great, he's a real swell guy in a bad situation, but very down to earth, very... Smart." Julie kept on, but Freya had lost interest now.

Freya's attention was turned to the news on their office T.V. talking about the unveiling of the newest Vault-Tec vault, their apparent final vault. Vault 122. They were showing the interior of the Vault and the many new things they had installed since their last unveiling. Freya's attention was dragged back by Jules taking a seat on top of her desk.

"Do you think it's gonna happen, Frey?" Her voice was short of excitement, definitely, a side of her Freya had not seen many times. This was a time where Freya had to be positive, for her.

"If it does, I'm sure we will all be prepared before then." A genuine smile followed her words before Jules jumped off the desk threw her entire body around Freya's small frame.

"I knew you would have the answer, you always do! Ryan and I sent our applications in last week for the Vault-tec program! You should do the same..." She paused searching Freya's face. "Oh my God, what if we got in the same vault? Wouldn't that be swell, surviving the apocalypse together." She held her arms out as if she were placing the words up herself.

"Maybe." Freya laughed looking at the note on her desk. Vault-Tec had sent out pamphlets the day before.

"Well... I better get back to work then. Are we still on for the 23rd?" She asked smiling wide.

"Of course, we are..."

She walked away slowly with the same smile on her face, Freya laid back smiling, while she had no social life, she was thankful she had a friend like Julie.

 _Friday_

 _October 22nd, 2077_

The news hit Freya like a bullet. She searched Julie's face for some sort of hint to a joke, maybe she was trying to be funny, it was a dim day after all. There was no crack in her emotion, she was as serious as the day she was born. Tears began to pour out of Julie's eyes, she had already lost hope…

"Hey, I'm here for you... We can fight this, don't worry." Freya hugged her not sure what else to say to her.

Julie had been turned away from the Vault due to a type of cancer she had just found out about on the 21st; and while Freya knew about the doctors appointment Julie had been scheduled to go to, it was news Freya never saw happening in her lifetime.

"I know, but what if the bombs come down? I have nowhere safe to go, and Ryan's family hasn't spoken to us since him and I got married; they're the only ones that would have anything close to safety." She was frantic while running her fingers through her hair, she wiped any remaining tears in her eyes.

Freya finally lets go of her and stares her down intensely.

"The military doesn't give you another option?" She inquired.

"No... Not for those with a low life expectancy... I'm not even sure how much longer I have." She frowned placing her hand on her stomach. "Ryan and I might not even meet Junior..."

Freya had no idea what to say other than words of encouragement, which is probably all Julie needed. Freya wrapped her arms around the only person who had meant something to her in a long time. They sat together, silent, in that empty lunchroom... Nothing else could be done.

 _Current day._

 _Saturday._

 _October 23rd, 2077_

This morning was quiet, normally I didn't mind it much, but yesterday had been so horrible, I mostly expected Jules to have called me by now, but there was no phone call. Plan B… Call her and check in to see if she's okay; we were supposed to go to the movies together today, but I wasn't so sure she was feeling up to it. I dial her.

One ring...

Two rings…

Three rings...

No answer yet, strange. Maybe she was busy or still asleep?

I pull myself out of bed, headed down the hallway to my darkened kitchen and opened the door to my fridge. I pull out some milk and pour myself some cereal.

I pick the phone up and dial Jules one more time, getting the same results. I couldn't for the life of me figured out where she could be, the only option would be to go next door and see where she had gone. Their car was gone, but that was normal, Jules and I don't work Saturdays but her husband does, so maybe he was gone. I finish off the rest of my cereal, put on one of my casual dresses, before marching over to her house, I needed to know why she wasn't answering, it just wasn't like her. The wind was blowing wildly for Florida, but it was a nice breeze. The Vault-Tec salesman was in town this week, not surprising, they were always trying to make a quick buck with the poor folk here. My shoes clicked as I neared her door seeing a small envelope taped to the door... With my name on it.

My stomach instantly drops, my throat was closed at the thought of what this letter might say inside. I quickly grab it and run back to my own house shutting the door quickly. I tore the envelope open noticing the intricate cursive that I had known Jules for. My heart began beating quickly in anticipation, I didn't want to continue, but I had to know.

 _'Hey there Frey,_

 _I'll bet you're wondering where I've gone, and I can assure you that I'm safe and sound with Ryan... After the news, I have to admit, this is the hardest choice I've ever made, mostly because his family hates me, but they've offered a huge sum of money to pay for my treatments if we move in with them and help out some... I think it's a great opportunity to get on his parent's good side, while getting the help I need too... I want you to promise me that if that Vault-Tec salesman comes around this weekend to offer you a spot in that Vault, you better damn take it, I can't bare the thought of you dying, even if I myself die, my life would be a complete void if you disappeared from it, I imagine you feel the same way... I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but I wouldn't have been able to, this is the only way I could get everything out without my voice cracking like a broken record. Freya... Here's to meeting up later on in life. Thank you for being the greatest friend a girl could ask for. Stay safe._

 _Love Jules._

 _P.s. We bought a spot for you in Vault 42, with our savings, Ryan insisted on it since we would be living for free at his parents… Please take their offer... Make us proud, Freya!'_

My heart shatters with each tiny letter... Tears now pour out of my eyes as I try to find the words to make myself feel better, there are no words to do such a thing. I fold the paper up and slide it into my pocket remembering each word; all she asked was that I tell the man yes, it couldn't be that hard. My legs shake as I stand up from the couch, I shuffle down my hallway to the bathroom so I could clean myself up. It look like I have an allergic reaction, my dark hazel eyes are bloodshot, puffy, and watery all at once. I do my best to make myself look appropriate before I hear the doorbell rang, who on earth could that be? I smooth my dress out and make my way to the door seeing the man smiling widely.

"Good morning, Vault-tec!" The man greeted with great vigor.

"Good morning..." I give my most enthusiastic smile.

"I'm here to tell you, that you have been selected for entry into Vault 42. I uhh... Just need to clear up some information before we continue." He hands me a clipboard with the Vault-Tec symbol on it. I skim through the already filled out paper, such as Marital status, Full name, Number, Address, etc.

"Everything is correct yes." I give him his clipboard back with a grin.

"Should the threat of nuclear annihilation ever occur, there will be guides set up around the neighborhood. Your specific vault is located in the Florida community bank. It's only right down the street from here, I'm sure you're aware of this though. "

"Yes, sir I am."

"Alright! Thank you again for your cooperation, but most of all, Thank you for being prepared for the future!" He finished his speech turning away from the door.

I close the door thinking intently as to why this Vault thing was such a big deal, it was as if the world were actually ending, but I highly doubted that.

I pull my hair into a bun and stare myself down in the mirror looking at each flaw, too many memories with Jules make it hard to forget what is going on. Maybe a walk would help that, nothing else seemed to be doing anything. I make my way out of the door, the breeze was truly exuberating. There were too many thoughts on my mind to worry about an impending doom that would never come. I begin making my way along the sidewalk that led to the bank just outside our little neighborhood. I find a nearby bench and take a seat. There were families here, there was no way an atomic bomb would drop.

I study those in the neighborhood, the children playing chase with their parents, the couples embracing each other as if it was their last day on earth. Nothing but tears of joy.

My thoughts come crashing down when someone brushes past me in a hurry screaming. She barely bothers to look my direction before arriving at her house, pulling the door open, and slamming it rather hard. It is then that I realize that everyone is acting strangely. The parents chasing their children who think it's a game. Tears of sadness. Couples hugging one last time. Then I see it, the thing everyone else has processed by now.

A bright flash in the distance, very far off. My jaw drops. There was no way this was happening. I pull myself up from the bench watching the smoke from the bomb spread, then tiny structures tumbling to the ground from the force. My stomach drops farther than I can comprehend, and my legs shake violently. I turn to run to the bank, but my eyes want confirmation… So I look again… The same sight is there. People around me are yelling before my mind allows my legs to take action. Mostly unintelligible, but one word stands out, 'more'.

I take off towards the bank that is covered by a mass group of people all begging to get in. I push past many of them before coming to a gate with a rather agitated soldier, a clipboard in his hand.

"My name is Freya Fillmore, I was told I was on the list." I urge, my knees numb from the continuous shaking.

He pulled up a piece of paper on his vault-tec approved clipboard, his dark eyes scanned slowly.

"Right this way." He steps aside letting me through. Behind him was a man in a trench coat no taller than me. This man led me and a few others to a white building with gold plated lettering on the outside. I'm directed by Vault-Tec security into the doors of the establishment. He leads me down various hallways, twisting and turning before arriving at two large steel doors that are covering another steel door. There was a sudden shout for people to get in just as a large boom shook the ground. My eyes are wide as I stand with nineteen other people besides me. Then the doors close…

Surprised by these events, all we can do is stare at each other. There are no more than twenty of us. Really? Only twenty?

We all slowly turn to see a group of the same security team giving us bright smiles.

"Welcome to Vault 42... Your new future, underground." one of them mused.


	2. Chapter two: Protocol

**And now, a note from our Author:** Yay! Chapter two is out and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I take reviews as an important part of writing, so honest feedback is always welcomed, constructive criticism that is. Also let me know who your favorite character so far is! Thank you so much and as usual I do not own fallout or anything pertaining to it except my characters!

 _Day one in the vault..._

The girl in the mirror only stared back at what seemed to be a hollowed out version of myself. The light blonde hair, dark green eyes, the full lips, were all there, it just didn't feel like me. I pulled my long hair to one side of my head where it rested on my left shoulder. The lights in the vault were dull, not too dark, but nothing to get excited about really. I began to realize all the flaws I had. My eyes were puffy and bloodshot from the tears I had cried a few hours before, not that they had stopped.

I kept repeating the words from that letter over and over in my head, all I could think about was that maybe, just maybe she had gotten out, but if she hadn't… God I hoped it was painless and quick…

My heart broke silently with that thought, I was already on the verge of tears just feeling the crumpled piece of paper in my pocket. I held back the tears that were forcing themselves upon me, I hated being weak like this.

"Hey… You've been in there a while… Are you okay?" it was the voice of my new roommate.

I quickly fixed my hair up and tried to look somewhat presentable, a lazy bun with stray hairs around my face, there was no telling how rude the people down here were. I opened the door coming face to face with my roommate.

"Hey, yeah I'm fine." I said trying to avoid any questions about the redness in my eyes or the puffiness of my cheeks.

"That's good, anyway, my name is Madeline. It's nice to meet you officially." She held her hand out for an old fashioned hand shake.

I took her hand and gave my best smile.

"Freya…" I simply said, how long would she be in my life before I killed her off too?

"Like the Norse goddess? That's so cool!" She smiled a rather wide smile.

I was taken aback, she knew where my name was referenced from, I was impressed to say the least.

"Exactly like her, my mother was obsessed with her before I was born" I explained feeling rather boring describing the origin of my own name.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." She held up her hand in a scout's honor type way. "I majored in mythology, my favoriteThe subject to be honest."

She gave me a smile that I swear looked like Julie's for a moment.

"Attention all vault dwellers." I needed to get used to the new title, it was going to stick to us like glue, at least until we returned to the surface."We would like you all to join us in the main hall to go over orientation and living. Thank you for your time, and have a great day, underground." I swear, if they never mentioned the whole, underground thing, we'd be a lot less anxious.

"Well, guess we'd better go then, sounds important." Madeline said turning quickly to leave our room. I followed soon after.

 _Main hall._

We all took our seats in the main hall, the overseer walked through a different door and took a seat at the opposite end of the table. He was a handsome man, dark hair, steely blue eyes, surprisingly thicker lips, and very tan for someone who would be underground for the rest of his life. He was wearing what I assume would be the stereotypical overseer attire.

"Thank you for joining me today." His voice was deep. "I am overseer Owen Glades, I'm please to meet you all today. " He gave a genuine smile that said 'Yes I'm single, and no, you can't handle me.' I stared with intent, he was gorgeous, straight forward, and every female thought the same thing. "Right, so down to buisness everyone. First off, I'm sure you've all noticed that you have roommates, well due to the terror of The Great War, Vault-Tec suggests that we keep most of you in close quarters so that those of you that may have lost someone or are feeling lost, won't feel so hopeless. Unfortunately, only ten of you made it to the vault, that leaves us with five to each room until we are given the okay from vault-Tec to return to the surface. Next a mandatory medical exam will be necessary for this vault, blood will be taken to give us medical records. You will also be required to take the G.O.A.T exam, you will be trained by a Vault-Tec employee so that you can take over one day, we aren't sure how long we'll be down here, but we must prepare if the threat of permanent living underground is required."

We all gave each other collective glances. Madeline was across the table from me staring longingly at the overseer, she was the only one now. A continual confusion still loomed over the ten of us. One of the other women, named Jamie raised her hand.

"Yes?" Owen pointed in her general direction.

"What is a G.O.A.T exam?" She asked sounding as if she hoped she weren't the only one confused by this new information, to be fair, she wasn't.

"It's the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test. Basically, it just tells you what area of expertise you would best excel at based on your mental and physical skills." He explained placing his hand on a stack of manuals. One of the Vault-Tec security guards took the stack of books then began dispersing them to us individually. Two-hundred and sixty pages of 'obey the overseer and follow the rules, blue cover with an obnoxiously golden, shiny Vault-Tec logo on the front.

"Well… We know where most of the funds went." The man next to me smiled while flipping through the thick pages.

A smile cracked on my face while I tried not to make any sound at his joke.

"Ahh, so you do have other expressions then?" He shot a glance to me. "The name's Connor."

"Freya…" I said opening my own book to the table of contents.

"Woman of few words… I can respect that, but you'll open up soon."

I was honestly shocked this guy thought that, he obviously didn't know me at all, of course he didn't, none of us really knew each other, we all have different backgrounds. Still, the thought that he acted like he knew me. I rolled my eyes and kept skimming the contents of this boring book.

"We should be getting an okay from Vault-Tec to leave the vault in five days. In the meantime, I'd like you all to participate in the friendship exercises to ensure we all get along this week." Owen announced standing from his chair. "You are all dismissed, please meet in the medical rooms right away."

I closed my book while standing up from my chair, I didn't like needles, nor did I like doctors, so this would not be a good day. The entire ten of us shuffled into the small, well small for ten people, medical room. I was caught by the side of the woman who had asked about the G.O.A.T exam earlier, Jamie Ambers. Poor soul got to go first.

"Jamie Ambers." The doctor announced. As she walked to the exam room, the sudden shock of it all seemed to hit us, the whole underground idea seemed so, far fetched.

"What if we're down here forever? What if we run out of food and Vault-Tec never saves us, we'll all die." One woman screeched with great worry.

"Shut up Becky, don't be so down, we gotta take it as we go." A man replied leaning against the wall.

Whispers erupted through the room about the vault, things like reproduction, oxygen, food, water, basic stuff. I was already worried to begin with, so this was not helping my anxiousness.

"Hey!" My voice was louder than I anticipated, I didn't know I was even speaking. "Don't you think the creators of this vault thought of this stuff before they built it? Why don't we just give them a little credit here?" I said, arms folded tight.

Whispers continued as I got a thumbs up from Connor. Damn it, he was right, I was opening up even if I didn't intend to. I ignored the continual gestures he was giving me while I waited for the door to open. I wanted to get this over with and go to bed, it was already 6:39, and the day had worn me out. A good thirty minutes passed before Ambers came out looking paler than before she had entered. My stomach turned as they called my name.

"Freya Fillmore…" The doctor's voice traveled over the mass of people.

I did a little number I call, the walk of shame. It's were you refuse to look at anyone directly, and walk as quickly as you can to get out of prying eyes. I found myself inside the exam room where I promptly climbed to the top of the table. It was the usual check up, temperature, ear check, eye check. He had me do a physical, bending over, testing flexibility, height, weight. Then came the needles.

"Doc I gotta be honest, this is my least favorite part." I said, a quiver in my voice.

"I'll be gentle, calm down and find a spot on the wall to distract you." He suggested in a half joking half calming manner.

I turned my attention to a poster on the wall. It was plastered with the same representative that had been on it for years, the little blonde boy with his thumb sticking straight up, that same fake smile I had seen everywhere around town before this. The words read 'A healthy vault, is a happy vault.' I studied it close feeling as if they were trying to brainwash us with kindness, if not they were bordering on the lines.

"So what's the point of wasting all these resources if we're going back up to the surface soon?" I asked keeping my eyes on the poster, smug bitch.

"Wasting resources? You'll be down here longer than a few days." The doc said in an unconcerned manner, eventually he realized what he said and backed away. "I mean, we might be, you never know."

I turned my attention to him now, he was sweating like he was nervous as hell.

"I'm done, you may go… But please remember, you heard me wrong." He said putting my blood vials away quickly and carefully.

My eyebrow was still raised at the thought, this man knew more and was not letting in on it…

I hopped off the bed and made my way out the door with the doc close behind. I looked out at the worried crowd who seemed more or less happy to see I'd returned. I felt slightly woozy, but noticed that Ambers wasn't there, which must mean we were free to go. I carried myself through the crowd and too the door just in time to hear him call Connors name.

"Connor Fontaine…"

"Aww shit doc…" He replied in a more joking manner. I truly would kill this man before our time in the vault was over, if we lasted that long.

The white walls that led to my room made me more sick to my stomach, I felt as if I was walking forever, like I'd never make it to my room.

"Hey Fillmore…" I heard someone call me. "Your walking past the girls dorm." It was Ambers.

I snapped back to reality realizing that she in fact was right, I had been so tranced by the tunnel I had lost my train of thought. I immediately turned to the room ignoring any further conversation from her, I was simply tired and past ready for bed, besides there was no objection on her end. I pulled my sheets back, pulled my room dividing curtains around my bed and stripped down to my underwear, I had no time for pajamas, plus they couldn't see us. I curled into my bed, snuggled up to my pillow and soon fell asleep. I tried most of the day not to think of the bombs, maybe it was a practice run again, maybe they stepped up their game with the bombs by adding flashing effects. Or maybe this was some dream I'd wake up from. I thought not to worry about it so much, I had more pressing matters, like the G.O.A.T.

 _Three days later…_

"Good morning all Vault dwellers. We've been able to grade your exams and would like to see you all in the main hall. Thank you." Owens voice echoed in our room. There was a few slight groans and the sound of blankets being pulled away. It was the third day of our torture, today was our second friendship exercise.

Yesterday's was trust falls, in order to trust everyone in the vault we had to trust ourselves. I felt sorry for those who got paired with Connor, he dropped three of the seven people who paired with him. I had gotten sick and got to opt out of trusting him, I don't think I could. I heaved a deep sigh and pulled myself out of bed. I slid the cookie cutter vault suit on, it was mandatory dress wear. I pulled the zipper up, pulled my curtain wall away and joined my roommates in the hall that led to the main hall. The boys were coming in about the same time. We all sat down in unison and gave each other good morning nods.

Owen walked in with an energy that could silence everyone, not that he needed to, we were all tired, this had to be the earliest we'd ever been up.

"Glad to see your bright and shiny faces this morning, I hope you're all excited to hear this news." He had to be joking right? We were far from bright and shiny, obviously he had taken some drugs or something. "I believe I'll go in alphabetical order, yes?" No one answered, we all stayed silent while we watched his every movement."O…Kay then. Miss. Ambers , you've received the job of medical assistant." He paused for dramatic effect apparently.

Ambers showed no emotion, almost like she had expected it.

"Freya Fillmore… Marriage counselor." He gave a small smile. That means I have to talk to people… I roll my eyes pleasantly annoyed by this choice,

"Connor Fontaine…" He began.

"Yes ma'am… I mean sir…" He gave an evil smile which received a glare from the overseer.

"Engineering track."

Another smile curved on his face before turning to me. "Smartest one in here doll face."

"Yet when you speak, it's just a garbled mess of stupid..." I smiled back with my arms still crossed.

"Lucy Grant… Hairdresser." The overseer raised his voice over ours. Another small silence.

"Axon Glades…" All eyes shot to him. He gave a stare to Owen, his brother. "Doctor…" He said watching him close.

He gave a nod to acknowledge he had received the information.

"Jon Kemp… Repairman." Finally, someone who seemed happy with his choice of job.

"Madeline McClain." Her entire head moved, her red hair flowed with it, her eyes were intense and focused on Owen. "Teacher…"

Her eyes lit up while a smile followed it. "That's wonderful Overseer…"

"I'm glad you think so." He nodded happily.

There was an awkward silence as I caught Connor staring me down once more. Why was he so annoying?

"Klein Octave… Nuclear Track." A pleasant nod.

"Becky Roberts… Cafeteria manager." A disgusted look crossed her tan skin, not much of a career in this place, then again neither was mine.

"Austin vermillion… Waste management." There was a laugh across the table, I didn't even have to look, I knew already.

"Fuck you Connor." He retorted.

"Alright!" The overseer yelled leaning on the table now, there was a smirk on Axons face. "Everybody report to the friendship classes today, you can discuss this problem there. You are dismissed."

Madeline was at my side instantly, pulling me up from my chair. We all silently left the room and stayed that way until we arrived at the auditorium.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you're ready to become super friends together." Most of the crowd was composed of groans while the other chose not to react to our torment, which is what this was.

"Alright, I'm going to group you up, and I want you to sit on the ground next to your assigned partner.

"Madeline and Connor, Jamie and Klein, Jon and Lucy, Becky and Austin, and Freya and…" Axon… His eyes were dark when he looked at me, at least he was quiet. "Please be seated and face your partner, get close, knees together…"

I didn't even see him move over here, he was so silent. We both sat down and scooted closely not saying a word, I just wanted this to be over.

"Now everyone, take a moment to breathe. I want all the females to close their eyes, and you lovely men, I want you to take a look at them, take in everything you see, from the curves of their eyebrows, to the softness of their face."

I closed my eyes seeing the emptiness of my mind. I began to wonder what he saw, if he was even doing this activity. My heart beat slowly as I tried to calm my nerves, I hated this activity, I felt so vulnerable.

"You need to relax…" He said in a hushed tone, just like his brother, his voice was rich like chocolate, only his was higher pitched.

"I can't, I hate being judged…" I replied honestly feeling my heart rate pick up.

"Who's judging, I'm just admiring the view." He chuckled lightly. Great another Connor…

I ignored this response and focused on my heart rate that was finally slowing. And then…

"Please take your partners hands."

Damn you…

"Aww Madeline, your hands are so soft, wanna use em later on me?" Connor laughed before I heard a sharp sound of skin hitting skin. Axon lost it, he began laughing loudly losing hold of my hand.

"Everyone focus!" Our teacher yelled. Axon quickly took my hands again. "Now, girls open your eyes, boys close yours."

"Enjoy the view." Axon smiled.

I rolled my eyes as the teacher repeated the instructions to us, I already knew them though, it was simple… Judge them.

For starters, Axon had this beautiful, blonde, spiky hair. Shaved on the sides, dark blonde eyebrows, soft skin, tanned nicely. Thinner lips than his brothers, but he had laugh lines unlike him. His nose was about average, but this man, much like his brother was beautiful, it ran in the family. Before long, he opened his eyes and I was greeted with hazel green eyes.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a snarky manner.

"I see an asshole if that's what you mean." I took both my hands away before he could react.

"If that's your thing." He smiled.

Later that day

Cafeteria…

"So, Owen is like… Really hot, or is it just me?" Maddie asked leaning in closer to me and Lucy.

"Most definitely, and Axons not so bad himself, but he suffers from baby face." They both continued their gossip as I tuned them out. I played with the food on my plate.

I was getting better with the Julie situation. I missed her, but I was trying to move on. I sighed and dropped my fork on the plate getting a concerned look from Maddie. I leaned back in the chair that my body rested on. I was exhausted from this week, and it wasn't even over yet.

"All vault dwellers please report to the auditorium… Immediately." Owen announced as we all picked ourselves up. The entire single file line arrived within minutes and took our seats. Owen seemed upset and concerned, this only made Axon feel the same. I sat in the third row and was joined by Connor and Maddie.

"I have received word from vault Tec." Honestly these pauses were redundant. "Unfortunately… The world is uninhabitable for humans." He said hanging his head low.

Whispers broke out amongst the ten of us. Many were worried about the safety of the vault, some were concerned about us living here long term.

"With that being said, I have been ordered to initiate order 57b."

57b? What the hell does that mean.

"Project: Birth…" He sighed looking out among our small group. "There are few of you, but if we stick to protocol, we can reproduce with one another without birth defects…"

Reproduction? Protocol? Seriously… This was horrible… Not only that, but they choose who we get stuck with? I took a deep sigh even more annoyed than I was with my job, which I started training tomorrow, but with this looming over my head, I'd be unable to focus.

"So basically, Project: Sex, right?" Connor giggled like a teenager.

The overseer ignored him and focused on his next words…

"It may take a few weeks, but eventually you will be paired up with your new partner, so get used to each other while you can. Please sleep well tonight." He bowed and walked away from the microphone.

I sunk into my chair trying to find the light at the end of this tunnel, it was not there. I listened to Conner talk to Jon about the girls he wouldn't mind being paired with, I ignored them. I got up and returned to my room, where I wanted to be. I pulled the covers over my head, if I listened close enough, I could hear Axon and Owen yelling at eachother, it was muffled by other people talking about this sudden protocol.

I closed my eyes trying to put myself in a different part of my mind, but I was unable to. I soon found sleep while thinking about this situation.


End file.
